Falling In Love With You, My Senior
by Fina-Miku Hatsune Acodeva
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Sakura mulai di dekati oleh Sasori. jadi kemana Sasuke? kenapa dia hanya melihat Sakura bersama Sasori saja?  *WARNING : Fict ini 100% gaje! harap maklum :   R n R Please *kitten eyes
1. Chapter 1

**Halooo semuaanyyyaa ~~~**

**Perkenalkan saya author baru disini ^^.**

**Saya menyuguhkan (?) fic buatan saya.**

**Yang baru saya buat sendiri. Murni dari otak saya, Heheheh.. :D**

**Tetapi tolong, jangan sembur saya pake flame kalian ^^**

**Karena saya tak menerima flame, melainkan kritik dan saran. Oke!**

**Tanpa basa basi lagi langsung aja deh ke cerita nya. Met membaca ya :D**

* * *

_**Disclaimer : Pinjem karakter nya Om Mashahi dulu ya**_

_**Pairing : SasuSaku**_

_**Title : Falling In Love with you, My Senior**_

_**Genre : Romance, Comfort (belum pandai letakin Genre)**_

_**Rated : T saja lah**_

_**Mungkin banyak TYPO, 100% GAJE BANGET**_

_**Don't FLAME if you Not LIKE**_

* * *

_**Falling In Love with you, My Senior**_

_**Chapter 1 : My new High School**_

Hari ini adalah hari pertama di Tahun Ajaran baru. Banyak para siswa dan siswi yang telah berdatangan di Konoha High School alias KHS itu. Dan tampak jelas, Anak murid yang baru saja diterima di KHS masuk ke gerbang sekolah dengan takjub, karena mereka telah berhasil masuk ke sekolah idaman mereka. Diantara siswa-siswi yang berdesak-desakan menuju lapangan KHS itu, terlihat seseorang yang 'lain' dengan yang lain. Gadis itu bernama Sakura Haruno, dia bersama dengan 3 sahabatnya.

"Duh, aku deg-degan nih…" desah Sakura.

"Memangnya Cuma kamu aja, hah? Kami semua juga sama. Malah lebih parah darimu!" Ino membalas desahan Sakura itu dengan semburan panas

"Apaan sih! Aku tak mau cari masalah dengan mu ya Ino-Pig!" Sakura mulai marah dan bersiap untuk meninju Ino. Tetapi, tangan nya sudah ditahan oleh Ten-ten.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang kita ke lapangan saja! Kita sudah dipanggil tuh!" tunjuk Ten-ten ke arah lapangan itu.

"Oea, ta-tadi Neji-Nii berkata padaku… Se-sebaiknya hp kita dititipkan padanya sa-saja" Hinata yang dari tadi diam, mulai berbicara.

"Eh? Kenapa?" sahut mereka berbarengan

"Ka-karena kita murid baru. Ja-jadi kita pasti akan jadi in-incaran Komdis" jawab Hinata dengan gugup

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Hinata barusan" muncul lah Neji. Kakaknya Hinata dari belakang yang menyambung pembicaraan mereka.

"Huuuffftttt…. Baiklah…" desah mereka minus Hinata dan Neji.

Dan akhirnya mereka meletakkan hp mereka di tas Neji yang lumayan besar itu.

_**Sakura POV**_

Huft, hp ku terpaksa disimpan deh. Padahal aku baru saja mau memfoto-foto semua yang ada di sekolah ini. Habis, keren banget sekolah ini!

Oh iya, hampir saja saya lupa. Perkenalkan nama ku Sakura Haruno. Umur ku 15 tahun, aku baru saja menjadi siswi KHS di tahun ajaran yang baru ini. Aku sangat senang karena aku bisa 1 sekolah lagi dengan teman smp ku dulu, mereka adalah Ino Yamanaka, Ten-ten, dan Hinata-Hyuuga.

Ya meskipun kami tidak satu kelas. Mungkin kami masih bisa pulang bersama-sama. Oh iya, dan sekarang sudah pembagian kelas.

"Perkenalkan Murid-murid KHS yang baru di tahun ajaran ini. Nama saya Tsunade Senju. Saya adalah Kepala Sekolah di Konoha High School atau lebih sering disebut KHS ini. Nah, sekarang kita akan umumkan pembagian kelas untuk kalian Murid baru. Setelah disebutkan namanya. Harap menuju ke barisan yang telah ditentukan. Untuk kelas X – 1 …" Tsunade mulai menyebutkan nama Murid satu per satu

"Huahh Lamanya… aku masuk kelas berapa sih?" desah ku yang mengantri dari tadi. Hinata masuk ke kelas X-2, Tenten di kelas X-3

"hah, jangan lah aku sekelas dengan Ino-pig ini!" batin ku.

"ya Kami-Sama aku harap aku tak satu kelas dengan Jidat-Pinky ini" jerit Ino sehingga membuat aku dan di sekitarnya terkejut dan segera menjitak nya.

"haduh, sakit baka!" Ino marah dan membalas jitakkan ku yang tak kalah kuat.

"Sakura Haruno! Apa ada Murid yang bernama Sakura Haruno?" teriak Tsunade di depan Mic itu sehingga membuat aku kembali sadar.

"hey nama ku dipanggil! Berarti kita tidak satu kelas! Dadah Ino-pig" lambai kuseraya mengejek Ino.

"aku di kelas mana?" aku mulai terlihat bingung.

"Hey kamu! Disini!" teriak seorang pemuda. Rambutnya seperti nanas.

Aku segera berlari. Menuju tempat barisanku berada. Tepat di samping pria itu.

"Dasar payah!" decik seorang Laki-laki itu. Dan aku hanya memberinya 'deathglare' saja. Dan segera dia membuang muka padaku.

_**End Of Sakura POV**_

Akhirnya Sakura masuk di kelas X – 4 dan Ino berada di kelas X -7. Sakura bingung, dia tak tahu harus duduk dengan siapa. Karena semua nya sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk masing-masing dan sakura hanya mendapatkan 1 Meja, segera ia duduki. Dan tiba-tiba…

"Hey! Kau mengambil tempat dudukku BAKA!" teriak seorang Pria. Rambutnya berserakkan. Ia memiliki garis berwarna merah di muka nya dan gigi taring yang terlihat tajam. Pria itu bernama Kiba Inuzuka.

"hn, kan tinggal ini saja yang kosong! Jadi mau tak mau aku disini!" Sakura kesal dengan Kiba yang seenak nya saja langsung merebut tempat duduknya.

"TIDAK BISA! POKOKNYA AKU MAU DISINI!" bentak Kiba pada Sakura.

Sakura berusaha mengusir Kiba, tetapi usaha itu tidak berhasil.

"HUH!" Sakura dan Kiba bertatapan lalu saling membuang muka. Pertanda bahwa mereka tidak suka satu sama lain.

"Dasar, dari tadi tu wanita menyusahkan saja" pria berambut nanas itu mendengus kesal atas tingkah Sakura yang mengganggu tidurnya saja, segera Sakura kembali menatap Shikamaru. Dan akhirnya Shikamaru menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak senangnya dan tertidur kembali di meja nya.

**~Skip Time**

"Baiklah.. . kami berdua adalah kakak pendamping kalian. Perkenalkan nama kakak Konan dari kelas XI IPA-4, dan yang satu lagi bernama Kak Yahiko, dari kelas XII IPA-5. Semoga kita semua bisa menjadi kelas terbaik di MOS tahun ini!" Teriak kakak itu menggunakan Toa nya agar semua adik-adiknya mendengar kan suara nya. Yahiko, Konan dan anak kelas X – 4 sedang berada di luar kelas sambil menerangkan ruangan-ruangan dan segala isi nya yang ada di KHS.

"Hmm.. Baiklah untuk mempersingkat waktu, kita akan kedatangan oleh kakak-kakak dari semua seksi OSIS, yang bertujuan untuk memperkenal kan semua yang ada di KHS. Oke jadwal kita yang pertama yaitu, Seksi Marching Band. Ayo, semua kembali ke kelas!" sekarang gantian Kak Yahiko yang berteriak di depan adik kelasnya, X – 4.

"Selamat Pagi semuanya…" sahut seorang kakak berambut Kuning yang diikatkan ke atas itu.

"Pagi kak…" jawab semua murid serentak.

"Kami dari Seksi Marching Band Akatsuki dari KHS akan menjelas kan tentang Marching Band. Oh iya sebelum kami menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang ada di Marching Band itu.. perkenalkan, dari Kakak, bernama Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Orochimaru…. Sasuke Uchiha" ucap Kak Deidara

"Wah, kakak itu… kenapa melihat kea rah ku terus. Dan kenapa… aduh, kakak itu kenapa bener-bener melihatku kesini" batin Sakura yang tanpa sadar mukanya sudah ber'blushing' ria.

"Adik itu, wah wah wah. Kenapa mukanya memerah begitu. Dan hey! Kenapa dia melihat kemari. Padahal aku dilirik cewek seperti itu sudah biasa, tapi yang ini.. ah, entar aku tanya kan pada Yahiko saja tentang adik itu" batin Sasuke yang seraya tak sadar bahwa sosialisasi mereka sudah selesai.

"Demikian lah sosialisasi dari kami, Seksi Marching Band. Jika ada kesalahan kakak mohon maaf. Atas perhatiannya kakak ucapkan terima kasih! Selamat Pagi dik!" teriak Deidara

"Selamat Pagi kak…" Sahut anak X – 4 Bersamaan

"Yahiko. Kemari dulu.." bisik Sasuke

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Yahiko ketika berada di luar kelas. Yang di dalam pada saat itu seksi OSIS lainnya.

Sasuke membisikkan sebuah kalimat pada Yahiko

"Hah?" Yahiko terkejut

**====To Be Continued====**

**

* * *

**

**Fiiuhh… akhirnya Prolog alias Chapter 1 sudah dibuat :D**

**#digebuk**

**Maaf yah kalo Eskul yang ada di tulis baru Marching Band XD**

**Coz, saya tu EX- Pemain Marching Band heheheh...**

**Maaf ya kalo masih masih masih begitu begitu singkat sekali… *harap maklum, pemula :)***

**Karena ini masih Chapter 1 jadi tak enak kalo langsung dibuat panjang-panjang cerita nya**

***digetok readers***

**Reviewnya yah yah yah, please**

***kitten eyes**

**~This is come from my mind~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai semua nya :) …**

**Makasih sudah setia membaca fict ini…**

***nangis2 terharu dan meluk readers***

**-PLAK!-**

**Balasan review nya ada di bawah ya :)**

**Chapter 2 udah update yang pastinya tidak singkat loh…**

**Untuk penjelasan nya**

**Sakura, Karin, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba = 15 tahun**

**Konan, Temari, Shizune, Naruto, Sasuke, = 16 tahun**

**Yahiko, Gaara, Itachi, Sasori = 17 tahun**

**Saya membuat nya dengan susah payah sekali u.u jadi harap maklum kalo masih ada yang kurang.**

**Sampai-sampai membawa laptop ke sekolah Cuma buat nerusin ini fict di waktu kosong.  
**

**Readers : Nampak banget ini author ga pernah belajar!**

**Author : Saya kerja kalau sedang istirahat…**

**Dan seperti biasa, tanpa basa basi lagi kita langsung saja yah. Met baca :DD**

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer : Pinjem karakter nya Om Mashahi dulu ya**_

_**Pairing : SasuSaku**_

_**Title : Falling In Love with you, My Senior**_

_**Genre : Romance, Comfort (belum pandai letakin Genre)**_

_**Rated : T saja lah**_

_**Mungkin banyak TYPO, 100% GAJE BANGET**_

_**Don't FLAME if you Not LIKE**_

_**

* * *

**_

_***CERITA SEBELUMNYA**_

"Demikian lah sosialisasi dari kami, Seksi Marching Band. Jika ada kesalahan kakak mohon maaf. Atas perhatiannya kakak ucapkan terima kasih! Selamat Pagi dik!" teriak Deidara

"Selamat Pagi kak…" Sahut anak X – 4 Bersamaan

"Yahiko. Kemari dulu.." bisik Sasuke

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Yahiko ketika berada di luar kelas. Yang di dalam pada saat itu seksi OSIS lainnya.

Sasuke membisikkan sebuah kalimat pada Yahiko

"Hah?" Yahiko terkejut

* * *

_**Falling In Love with you, My Senior**_

_**Chapter 2 : My Senior in KHS**_

Yahiko masuk ke kelas lagi. Dengan masih tidak percaya apa yang baru saja di bilang Sasuke. Lalu, dia melihat anak X- 4. Adik-adik nya sedang aktif bertanya kepada beberapa orang di depan kelas, Seksi Olahraga. Dan lumayan heboh karena yang masuk ke kelas mereka tampang nya lumayan cool.

"Kak Gaara! Kak Gaara! Aku mau tanya!" teriak Sakura sambil mengancungkan tangan.

"Nanya apa dik?" tanya Gaara agak dingin.

"Kak, kenapa futsal tidak ada anggota ceweknya kak? Padahal di sekolah ku ada futsal buat anak cewek kak. Kenapa ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Huuuuuuu…." Sorak semua anak X- 4 minus Seksi Olahraga, Yahiko dan Konan.

"KENAPA KALIAN MENYORAKI KU!" Sakura marah sambil menggerutu kesal.

"Baiklah, adik-adik. Harap tenang ya" Kankuro mulai menenangkan mereka.

Sedangkan di sudut lain, ada 2 orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang dari raut muka mereka, terlihat serius. Mereka adalah Yahiko dan Konan.

Yahiko sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan Konan membelakangi adik-adik mereka supaya mereka tidak mendengar apa yang mereka perbincangkan.

"Dik!" panggil Yahiko

"Ada apa kak?" tanya Konan

"Kau tau Sasuke Uchiha kan?"

"Tau kak. Kenapa? Dulu aku sempat satu kelas dengan dia."

"Menurut mu dia orang nya baik tidak?"

"Sasuke itu dingin, sensitif, dan suka mempermainkan cewek. Setauku dia itu Playboy kak. Memang ada apa ya?" Konan bertanya sambil menatap tajam-tajam mata Yahiko.

"Soal nya…" Yahiko terdiam

**~FLASH BACK**

"Kau mengenal Gadis berambut Pink itu? Sepertinya dia menawan dan terlihat centil yah." Bisik Sasuke pada Yahiko.

"Hey, jangan sangka! Meskipun rambut dia pink! Dia itu ganas kayak Macan!" jelas Yahiko

"KAU! Kau sengaja menjelek-jelekkan dia biar aku menjauh ya?"

"Seenaknya saja kamu memanggil ku kau! Ingat ya Senioritas di KHS itu tinggi! Meskipun kau juga berstatus Senior!" tegur Yahiko.

"Ehm, maaf Ka-Kak Yahiko, sebetulnya aku tertarik dengan gadis itu. Siapa namannya?"

"Nama nya yah… Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Kenapa rupanya?" tanya Yahiko agak curiga

"Sepertinya aku tertarik dan ingin dia kujadikan 'mangsa' buatku! Aku yakin pasti dia terpancing! Karena dia masih junior. Bolehkah aku mendekati adikmu yang manis itu? Sepertinya asyik. Dan tolong cari tahu nomor Hp nya" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi Sasuke? Tak salah dengar kan?" tanya lagi yahiko seakan tak percaya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat, Yahiko hanya diam saja karena dia tak tau maksud dari kata Hn itu.

"Aku tak mau adik-adik ku ini menjadi 'korban' selanjutnya buat mu. Jangan sementang mereka belum mengetahui repurtasi mu, kamu seenaknya saja mendekati mereka" jelas Yahiko panjang lebar.

"Tapi dia.. kelihatannya menarik kak. Tolong lah kak. Satu eskul pun kita." Sasuke menjelaskan kembali seraya memohon kepada Yahiko.

"SUDAH!, aku masuk ke kelas dulu, kau juga harus susul mereka. Sudah ketinggalan tau!" usir Yahiko.

"Hey, jangan mengusir ku seperti itu! Kami OSIS yang akan menjadi juri di MOS tahun ini! Jadi agak hati-hati kalau berkata! Bisa-bisa nilai untuk kelas mu ini NOL! TAU! " tegur Sasuke sambil menyombong kan diri nya, sepertinya dia kesal.

"KAU! Tak sopan! Meskipun kau Juri, kau tetap Junior ku! Dengar kau! Kita memang sama-sama ditakdirkan di IPA 5, tetapi Kau masih Kelas XI! Dengar itu!" Yahiko naik darah dan kembali masuk ke ruangan X – 4. Koridor mendadak hening.

"Huh! Payah! Minta tolong aja susah. Aku akan berusaha sendiri saja!" batin Sasuke lalu menuju ke kelas sebelah nya. X – 5.

"Dasar Keluarga Uchiha!" Yahiko berdecis.

**~END of Flashback**

"APA!" teriak Konan agak lebay.

"Apa ku kasih saja nomor Sakura padanya dik?" tanya Yahiko kepada Konan

"Kak, lebih baik. Kita jelaskan saja pada Sakura ya?"

"Lebih baik kita katakan saja kalau Sasuke meminta nomornya, dik. Kakak yakin kalo Sasuke macam-macam pasti dia akan menggantung Sasuke, karena kakak sudah mengenal Sakura sejak kecil." Terang Yahiko.  
"Hem. Baiklah kak" Konan terdiam dan mereka kembali ke depan. Karena pengenalan dari seksi Olahraga telah selesai.

"Yahiko, terima kasih banyak! Ternyata disini banyak juga bibit-bibit atlit!" cengir Itachi.

".ya.. Sama-sama Itachi! Oh, iya! Ingatkan kepada adikmu itu! Jangan menggatal saja sama adik kelas! Ckckckck"

"Okelah , dia memang selalu begitu! Dasar adik baka! Hahahaha" tawa Itachi.

"Baiklah! Sampai jumpa semuanya!" Sapa Gaara sambil keluar ruangan.

"Sampai Jumpa kak" jawab anak X – 4 ceria.

"Wah! Entar aku mau masuk Futsal ah! Kelihatannya menarik!" Teriak Kiba di samping Sakura yang sedang melamun. Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai akrab satu sama lain, dikarenakan ada Yahiko dan Konan yang berusaha menenangkan mereka.

"Kau ngapain sih! Berisik tahu!" Bentak Sakura.

"Ehem, Kamu seperti nya senang sekali membentak Orang, terutama laki-laki. Pantesan tak laku-laku!" ejek Kiba sambil menjulurkan lidah nya.

"Kau! Awas ya! Jangan cemburu kalau aku dekat dengan kakak kelas!" Sakura membalas ejekkan Kiba.

"Ahahaha.. Ngapain aku cemburu sama mu, hah?" Kiba bertanya seraya menaikkan alis nya sebelah.

"Hahaha.. gak juga! Kalau kamu masih mengejekku, tak akan ku kasih nomor Hinata padamu!" ancam Sakura. Karena kebetulan Kiba menyukai Hinata sejak kecil.

"Hey! Baiklah.." akhirnya Kiba mengalah juga " Kau mau masuk eskul apa Sakura?"

"A-aku… Mau masuk Marching Band! Supaya bisa jalan-jalan, kan kalau ada event ke luar Sekolah kan kita jalan-jalan. Hahahaha" Jawab Sakura aneh.

"Memang kamu selalu aneh Sakura!" batin Kiba yang terdiam mendengar jawaban Sakura.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid keluar dari kelas mereka. Terlihat kumpulan-kumpulan anak kelas X yang sedang sibuk meminta tanda tangan dari kakak MPK, inti OSIS dan Seksi-seksi nya. Terlihat di kerumunan itu Sakura sedang berdesak-desakkan di tangga.

"Kak…Kak… minta tanda tangannya dong.." rayu Sakura kepada kakak Komisi A, rambut nya Merah seperti darah. Mukanya imut-imut bagaikan boneka, tetapi sebenarnya dia manusia juga.

"Boleh dik, tetapi sebelumnya… kakak kerjain dulu ya…" jawab Sasori lembut.

"I-ia tak apa-apa ka-GYAAAA" ketika Sakura mau menjawab. Sakura telah terjatuh dari tangga, karena didorong oleh kerumunan anak perempuan yang lain telah berebutan meminta tanda tangan kepada Sasori. Jidatnya yang lebar (?) berdarah.

"KYAAAA… KAK SASORIII… MINTA TANDA TANGAN NYA DONG!" serentak gerombolan anak perempuan itu memohon kepada Sasori

"Kakak tak akan kasih tanda tangan jika kalian berusaha mendapatkannya dengan cara seperti itu!" bentak Sasori kepada adik-adik perempuan tersebut.

"Ugh..sakit…" rintih Sakura. Sakura terkejut dengan siapa yang telah mendorongnya.

"Cih! Lama tak jumpa!" jawab salah satu diantara kumpulan wanita tersebut, rambutnya berwarna merah marun. Memakai kacamata. Dan ada tindikkan di bibirnya. Dia bernama Karin.

"Oh! Rupanya kau ya! Dari dulu selalu saja menghalangi ku!" bentak Sakura.

"Hey! Kayaknya kalian memang saling kenal?" tanya Sasori.

Mata emerald nya menatap Karin dengan pandanga 'aku tak suka'

"Ehem! Rambut merah! Kau harus minta maaf kepada orang yang telah kau dorong itu" Sasori mulai kesal dengan tingkah Karin

"Hahahaha! Aku tak mau minta maaf padanya kak! Yang jelas aku akan pergi dari sini setelah kakak memberikan ku tanda tangannya!" bentak Karin kepada Sasori

"KAMU INI! Tak diajarin sopan santun atau bagaimana, hah? Sekarang kalian semua pergi!-" usir Sasori

"Ta..tapi kak…" Karin menyela

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! PERGI! PERGI KALIAN SEMUA! MEMBUATKU PUSING SAJA" Sasori mulai naik darah dibuat tingkah Karin C.S.

Karin C.S. pergi dan melewati Sakura.

"Awas kau ya, Nona Haruno!" bisik Karin kesal sambil melewatinya.

Sakura mulai membenarkan barang-barang nya yang telah jatuh. Ketika dia hendak pergi dari situ…

GREB!

Sakura merasa ada tangan yang telah menarik tubuhnya. Seketika, matanya telah bertemu pandang dengan Sasori dan menatap Sakura dengan lembut.

"…" Sakura blushing.

"Hahahaha" Sasori mulai ketawa.

"Kakak kenapa? Tak ada yang lucu tau!" bentak Sakura sambil mencibir.

"Hahahhaaha.. ternyata aku menemukan mu, gadis Pinky. Hahhaah" Sasori mulai tertawa geli melihat tingkah Sakura yang mencibir kan bibir Cherry nya itu.

"Kak, maaf kak… Meskipun rambut saya berwarna pink. Bukan berarti saya wanita centil ya kak…" jelas Sakura.

"Hahahah.. Maaf dik. Perkenalkan.. Nama kakak Sasori, Aka Suna No Sasori…"

"Tunggu kak… mau saya catat dulu, err.. Kakak mau menandatangani ini kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja dik" Jawab Sasori, dia tersenyum manis membuat Sakura blushing lagi.

"Ta-tapi aku tak dikerjain kan kak?" Sakura curiga

"Hahahah… untuk mu tidak lah adik manis"

"Kak… kakak kelas berapa? Tanggal lahir kakak berapa?" tanya Sakura malu-malu.

"Sini, biar kakak tuliskan, biar terbukti adik benar-benar beruntung. Hahahahaha" tawa Sasori, yang membuat Sakura sweatdrop dan mendengus.

"Adik jangan mendengus begitu ah.." jawab Sasori. Mata emerald Sakura menatap bukunya yang sedang ditulis oleh Sasori.

"Kakak ini manis, baik lagi. Beruntung sekali yang jadi pacarnya" batin Sakura.

"Nih adik!" Sasori mengejutkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Emm-eh! Udah ya kak? Makasih banyak ya kak…" Sakura membungkuk dan pergi. Tetapi tangannya ditarik lagi oleh Sasori

"Dik, Pulang sekolah kita pulang Sama yuk" Sasori mengajak Sakura pulang.

Emerald Sakura menatap wajah baby-face nya Sasori," Ia kak, dengan senang hati" Sakura tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ya kak.." Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasori.

"Hahaha… ternyata gadis itu tak buruk juga" Sasori tersenyum, tanpa disadari. Ada sepasang mata Onyx yang telah memerhatikan SasoSaku tadi.

"Hn,tak kusangka baru hari pertama disekolah sudah eksis dia! Liat Saja! Tak akan kuserahkan kau kepada siapapun Pinky-Girl" batin lelaki Onyx itu.

Bel pulang pun 'teriak-teriak' juga. Semua murid-murid KHS pulang. Dan semuanya sedang berdesak-desakkan menuju gerbang pulang. Sakura yang berjalan menuju gerbang KHS ternyata telah ditunggu oleh Sasori dan tampakknya Sasori tidak Sendirian, dia bersama dengan 3 orang lainnya. Yang satu seorang laki-laki. Rambutnya bermodel Spike, mata Aquamarine nya melihat Sakura dengan semangat. 2 lagi perempuan, rambutnya pirang, tetapi dikucir sebanyak 4 buah , seorang lagi sudah pasti Sakura mengenalnya.

"Dik.. maaf ya kakak bawa teman-teman kakak.." Sapa Sasori.

"Hehehe.. tak apa-apa kok kak." Jawab Sakura tersenyum

"Loh? Ternyata yang ditunggu si Sasori rupanya Sakura ya?" tanya Konan.

"Wah… adik ini manis ya. Perkenalkan nama kakak, Naruto Namikaze" Lelaki berambut Spike itu seraya menjabatkan tangannya kepada Sakura

"Ehem, tinggal kakak Saja ya yang belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama kakak Sabaku No Temari" Sapa Wanita yang dikucir 4 itu kepada Sakura

"Oh, Iya maaf ya kak.. Tadi adik lupa memperkenalkan diri dengan Kakak"  
Sasori meletakkan jarinya ke bibir Sakura. Sakura blushing lagi sampai membuang muka kepada mereka.

"Tak usah adik kasih tau, kami semua sudah kenal adik" jawab Sasori yang membuat Sakura hari ini berblushing terus-terusan. Hampir saja saat itu juga Sakura pingsan.

"Kak, btw sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang sepertinya sudah tidak malu lagi.

"Kita kemana ya? Ke Perpustakaan saja gimana?" tanya Temari yang sangat suka membaca ini.

"Itu ide yang bagus kak!" jawab Sakura

"Ya sudah, kita sepakat kesana ya!" Sasori mulai memimpin jalan. Sakura berada paling belakang.

"Sakura mana?" Sasori mencari keberadaan Sakura.

"Aku disini kak." Jawab Sakura, ternyata dia dibelakang Naruto. Naruto ternyata bercerita banyak kepada Sakura. Mau tak mau Sakura mendengarkan, Seolah-olah Sasori mengerti dan membiarkan Sakura mendengarkan cerita Naruto tersebut.

"Sakura-chan, kamu mau tidak ku kenalkan pada Teme?" tanya Naruto yang ceplas-ceplos

"Teme? Siapa itu kak?" Tanya Sakura yang agak heran mendengar kata 'Teme' itu.

"Wah, aku kira kamu mengenalnya Sakura-chan, besok kamu datang ya ke kelas kakak. Kebetulan di kelas kakak ada beberapa anak OSIS dan MPK. Hehehehe" jelas Naruto.

"Oke deh kak" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

**~SKIP TIME**

Sakura , dan Sasori d.k.k telah keluar dari Perpustakaan Umum Konoha. Karena perpustakaan mau ditutup berhubung sudah sore.

"Sampai jumpa Sakura!" lambai Sasori kepada Sakura. Karena yang jalan Searah cuma Konan saja lah.

"Ia kak. Makasih buat hari ini" jawab Sakura ceria

"Sakura, sudah dulu ya. Berhubung kakak duluan yang tiba dirumah. Hati-hati ya Sakura-chan! Jangan lupa bawa apa yang kusuruh buat besok! Hati-hati di jalan ya~!" Konan berbincang-bincang singkat pada Sakura sebelum Konan benar-benar masuk ke rumah nya

"Ia, kakak~ Sampai Jumpa besok. Selamat sore"

Sakura berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. Dan sebelum tiba di rumah, Ia harus melewati lorong yang gelap itu. Ketika Sakura melewati lorong itu, Sakura dicegat oleh Sasuke, kakak kelas yang tadi ia kenal di Seksi Marching Band itu.

"Hah!" Sakura terkejut melihat sesosok bermata Onyx. Yang notaben nya adalah kakak ter 'cool' di KHS.

"Hai…" Sapa Sasuke yang mengejutkan Sakura yang sedang melamun sambil berjalan (?).

"Ha-hai juga Kak… kakak sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura yang terkejut

"Hahahahaahahahaha!" tawa Sasuke yang memehatikan Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Kakak ini aneh" Sakura menatap Onyx Sasuke tajam. Mata Emerald nya bertemu dengan Onyx nya Sasuke. Tergambar lah apa yang sedang dirasakan Sakura di hari pertama dia berada di KHS.

"Kelihatannya kamu senang ya dengan hari ini" Sasuke tersenyum sinis menatap Sakura.

"Ya, begitulah kak. Hahahaha" Sakura tertawa riang. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau ini, baru kenal kakak kelas saja sudah senang nya minta ampun, bagaimana kalau sudah punya pacar dengan kakak kelas ya?"

"Kakak ini. Apa-apaan sih!" Sakura mulai marah. "Sudahlah! Aku mau pulang, maaf kak permisi!" Sakura pergi menerobos Sasuke yang telah menghadangnya.

"Hn, wanita itu lucu juga ya" batin Sasuke lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Jam 20.00 telah tertuju di jam dinding kamar Sakura yang bernuansa Pink-Putih itu. Sakura mulai membuka buku notes nya, dan memerhatikan catatan nya yang telah terisi dengan nama-nama kakak kelas nya itu. Ia mulai membuka nama nama itu. Dimulai dari MPK

Nama : Naruto Namikaze

Jabatan : Ketua Umum MPK

T.T.L. : Konoha, 10 – 10 – 1993

Kelas : XI IPA 5

Nama : Aka Suna No Sasori

Jabatan : Wakil Ketua MPK

T.T.L : Suna, 5 - 9 1992

Kelas : XII IPS 1

Lanjut Sakura membaca nama-nama Senior nya sampai di halaman Seksi Marching Band.

Nama : Sasuke Uchiha

Jabatan : Ketua Seksi Marching Band

T.T.L. : Seoul, 23 Juli 1993

Kelas : XI IPA 5

"Huft.. kak.. kamu kok keren banget ya?" batin Sakura. "Bisa tidak ya aku dapatin tanda tangan mu.." Sakura mulai deg-degan sambil terbayang. Bahwa Sasuke memandangi nya, dan pulang jalan-jalan bersama Sasori pun juga.

"Sudahlah aku mau tidur" Sakura mulai memberes kan kamarnya. Tiba-tiba

Drrrttt… Drrrttt… Drrrttt…

Drrrttt… Drrrttt… Drrrttt…

Sakura terkejut melihat Hp nya yang masuk 2 SMS sekaligus. Sakura mulai membuka SMS pertama.

_**From : Kiba Baka**_

_**Woy… mana nomor Hinata?**_

Sakura dengan cepat membalas SMS Kiba

_**To : Kiba Baka**_

_**Nanti saja! Aku tanya Hinata dulu!**_

Dengan cepat Sakura mengetik tuts Hp nya dan membuka sms yang satu lagi

_**From: +628199051******_

_**Dik.. ini nomor kak Sasori. Di save ya :)**_

Sakura terkejut dengan siapa yang SMS barusan. Sakura membalas nya

_**To : +62819051******_

_**Ia kak, tapi kakak tau nomor ku dari mana ya?**_

Dengan segera Sakura menekan tombol 'Send' di hp itu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura terkejut ada SMS lagi. Sakura membuka dan ternyata…

_**From : +628576148******_

_**Hai gadis pink yang manis. Salam kenal ya  
boleh kenal lebih dekat kan?**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

Sakura terpelongo melihat isi SMS itu. Dia bingung dan belum berani untuk membalas, sedangkan Sasuke menunggu balasan dari Sakura.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke Baka!" Sasuke mulai mengacak-acak rambut emonya

'Aku jadi bingung' batin Sasuke

"Balas atau tidak ya? Aku takut kalau aku sedang dikerjai" Sakura bingung

**====To Be Continued===**

**Akhirnya… bagaimana? Bagaimana? Jelek kah? Atau kurang kah? **

**Maaf ya Saya tak menemukan kapan Sasori dilahirkan, jadi saya letak saja tanggal segitu, tak apa apa kan?  
**

**Maaf ya disini aksi Sasuke sangat sedikit. Mungkin Chapter 3 bakalan banyak aksi nya yang akan PDKT dengan Sakura. Xixixixi… *Senyum menyeringai***

**Di chap ini malah jadi SasoSaku, SasuSaku deh…**

***digetok…**

**Maaf ya saya gaje heheheh…**

**Oh iya, aku mau balas yang udah review dulu… **

_**Chousamori : **__Mos barusan ya? Baru kuliah kah? Okeh makasih. More review?_

_**Musuko-kun :**__ Iya nih sudah 3 hari sejak fict ini dibuat. Mudah-mudahan bisa update 3 hari sekali, tapi tak janji ya…*Plak_

_Keep review_

_**Meiko :**__Ttak apa-apa. Yah. skul ku Marching Band :D_

_OOC itu apa ya? Maaf belum mengerti sama sekali (_ _")*cry_

_Keep review_

_**Ryuta : **__makasih! Ia ini sudah dicoba pake soda kue… hehehehe._

_Udah pas belum? Apa? Sasu dan ita? Mereka satu sekolah tapi sudah jelas Itachi lebih tua. Hehehe. More Review?_

_**Niwa : **__baiklah :) makasih atas pujiannya. Sudah di update kok XD met baca…_

_Keep review_

**Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^ yang telah mereview fict ku ini… Saya berterima kasih banyak u,u.**

**Reviewnya yah yah yah, please**

***kitten eyes**

**~This is come from my mind~**


End file.
